


Lost

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Someone, not naming names, needs to learn how to read a map.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> for my square k5 "au: fantasy world" for the tony stark bingo!

“Loki, this is literally the worst thing we've ever done, and I blame you.”

“Well the blame is mislaid, because you're the one that needed dragon scales for your new armor. And watch where you're pointing with that machete!”

“Hey, I'm not the one that said he knew exactly where to get then, and then got lost!”

“Oh, don't get so high and mighty with me, you knew exactly what you were getting into when you asked to be shown where to go.”

“Oi, I didn't know you couldn't read a map!”

“I can read a—  _ what was that? _ ”

“Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos and no dragons will come to chase you while youre hunting for their scales


End file.
